


Of Bets, Old Jokes, and Pining

by sports_hoe



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Bets and Wagers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Relationship Bets, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sports_hoe/pseuds/sports_hoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie brings back "You're sexy when you're angry" and Sam doesn't understand. Alternatively, Robbie brings back a joke from the original New Warriors team days and causes the new team to make bets on when he and Vance will finally get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bets, Old Jokes, and Pining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that's actually been completed, thanks to Liv pushing me. It's set right after the New Warriors' meeting with Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, in which the group is called a "tarnished brand."

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DID YOU SEE HOW THEY TREATED US? ESPECIALLY YOU, ROBBIE!” Vance practically screamed from his side of the table.

“Vance, you need to stop! I can’t take it!” Robbie said, fanning himself dramatically.

“STOP WHAT, ROBBIE! THIS IS SERIOUS!”

“You get sexy when you’re angry.” 

“…what?” 

“You get sexy when you’re angry, don’t you remember?” Robbie yelled.

“Remember what?”

“Back in the old days, you got really angry once, so naturally I used my ever sharp wit to diffuse everything by saying ‘you’re sexy when you’re angry’”

“I don’t remember this at all Robbie.”

“How could you not? It was iconic, Vance, ICONIC!”

“It was four years ago, Robbie.”

“I can’t believe you don’t remember.”

“I’m bringing it back as a thing until you remember.”

“Fine, then I’m bringing back ‘toothpick’” Vance retorted.

“Whatever you say, super-tights.”

“Are they dat…” Sam began to ask, until being punched in the arm by Selah.

Robbie and Vance then left the room, closely followed by Faira, who was so done with all of the petty arguments. The other members of the New Warriors began to look between themselves, pondering what they had just seen. It was Kaine who finally broke the silence.

“Ten bucks says they’ll be dating by the time the week is out.”

“I’ll second that. But it’ll be sooner. Give it three days at most.” Selah replied.

“Nah, it’ll be longer than that. Ten days. We know how much thought Vance puts into things.” Mark said.

“I can barely see through the tension. Two days, max.” Sam retorted.

“They’re obviously in love. They’ll be together by tomorrow.” Aracely said finally.

“So we have me in at seven days, Selah at three, Mark at ten, Sam at two, and Aracely by tomorrow at what, noon? Closest without the time going over, if it goes past ten days, money is returned to its owner. Winner takes all.” said Kaine.

“We’re actually doing this?” Sam asked.

“I guess.” Selah replied. 

Robbie had come back out to get a soda, and had heard everything. They didn’t notice him, and he secretly thought how nice it would be if they were right. But Vance was almost certainly straight, and either way, there was no way Robbie deserved him. Or, that’s what Robbie told himself. Sure, there had been a fair amount of tension on the road trip, especially at Sam’s, when he not only slept holding Vance’s foot, but had a rather inappropriate dream while he was right next to Vance. And he talks in his sleep. But the tension could have just been in his head, right? Hell if Robbie knew, but he stood no chance anyway.

In the next room, Vance pondered the same things for a completely different reason. What if Robbie really had thought he was sexy when he was angry? Or sexy ever? Why did part of him wish it wasn’t just a joke? He’s straight, or at least he thinks he is. There was no way he actually hoped Robbie liked him. Okay, maybe he was into guys a little. But not Robbie. They’re best friends, and Vance knew he did not think of him that way. Or maybe he did. Robbie would only ever see him as a friend, nothing more, or so he thought. He finally just decided to try to sleep.

Little did they know, back in the living room Kaine was planning something to help egg them along. He was convincing the rest of the New Warriors to play truth or dare as their next game night game. They went for it right away, and agreed to push game night forward, and to let him stock up on alcohol. Only he, Robbie, and Vance could drink it but it would loosen Vance up and well, Robbie buzzed easily.

Vance woke up and with a new idea about his feelings. The nights’ rest revealed to him that a) he was indeed into guys and b) he’d been in love with Robbie for a while now. He wasn’t really sure what to think of these new revelations, and decided just to go get breakfast. In the next room over, Robbie thought about what he had heard the night before. They had not only put a bet on his love life, but knowing them, they would push to make it happen. What if it all blew up in his face and ruined his friendship with Vance? He also decided to just get up already.

“Hey, Toothpick.” Vance greeted Robbie as he walked into the kitchen.

“’Sup, Super-Tights?” Robbie responded.

“Not much. Eating this cereal.”

Sam resurfaced from a night’s sleep at about this time, walking in and grabbing the cereal box from in front of Vance.  
“I can feel the tension in the air here, guys…” Sam said, before realizing what he was saying, as Selah wasn’t there to stop him this time. “… uh, yeah I mean, Vance, really eating Robbie’s favorite cereal? I can tell he’s not pleased”, this time forgetting the cereal box still in his hand. He looked down in horror. 

“Sam, what are you talking about I’m not mad…” Robbie responded quizzically.

“UH gotta go Selah’s definitely calling for me, yep.”

Sam rushed out of the kitchen.

“What was with that?” Vance asked.

“I don’t know, but it’s no weirder than the time he called us both dad in the same sentence.”

“When did that happen?”

“Like yesterday.”

“Wait what no I remember it was last week.”

“Wait he’s done that multiple times?”

“….yes….”

Robbie and Vance went to the zoo for the day because Robbie wanted to see animals and also because everyone was acting weird. Meanwhile, back at the new warriors crash pad that doubles as a teleporting mountain, the crew was getting things set up for game night. Furniture was rearranged into a large circle and ice and drinks were piled into a cooler. Robbie and Vance were greeted at the door with a hard root beer each, Kaine opting for straight beer and the rest of the crew sticking with soda, and the game was ready to begin.

“OK I’ll start!” said Sam. “Vance, truth or dare?”

“Um…truth?” Vance replied.

“Who do you like?????????”

“Sam are we all high schoolers or…” Robbie cut in.

“Robbie I’m 15 let me live.” Sam gasped.

Vance was sweating bullets. He didn’t want to lie to his friends but didn’t want to reveal his feelings for Robbie. He stuttered for like ten minutes and then pointed at Robbie. The morals won. The crew all gasped. Robbie tackled him.

“Oh MY GOD VANCE ASTROVIK I SPENT ALL THIS TIME THINKING I WAS ALONE IN THIS AND YOU WERE….YOU LIKE……ME?”

“Yes Robbie, I like you.” Vance replied. The rest of the crew handed various bills to Sam. 

“Literally if you got your shit together five hours earlier….” Aracely groaned. 

Robbie and Vance laughed, and held each other closer. They spent the rest of their evening glued to each other as they heard of Sam’s fear of rabbits, one of Mark’s dates gone wrong before he knew that he was Haechi, and saw Aracely down a coke in ten seconds. When it got later, they went to Vance’s room and laid down, Vance carding his fingers through Robbie’s hair.

“Do you know how long ago we could have had this?” Robbie mused.

“Right now let’s just focus on the fact that after all we’ve been through, we have it.” Vance replied, pulling Robbie in closer and meeting their lips.

Robbie began laughing against the other boy’s lips, pulling away just long enough to say “I’m glad we finally got our shit together, supertights, even if it took a 15 year old and a game of truth or dare to do it.”

“Me too, toothpick, me too.” Vance responded, before pulling Robbie in to a deeper kiss.

They stayed that way for a while, drifting to sleep in each other’s arms, Vance’s lips pressed to the top of Robbie’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably very awkwardly written and I'm sorry! Thanks for reading!


End file.
